For Your Return (Songkim version)
by Hyun Ji Soo
Summary: Bagi Song Minho, Kim Jinwoo adalah satu-satunya hal terindah yang dia miliki di dunia ini. Sehingga kematian pria itu menyisakan luka yang sangat dalam pada dirinya. Bagaimana keajaiban akan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya? SONGKIM WINNER MINHOxJINWOO JINU MINO


Bagi Song Minho, Kim Jinwoo adalah satu-satunya hal terindah yang dia miliki di dunia ini. Sehingga kematian pria itu menyisakan luka yang sangat dalam pada dirinya. Bagaimana keajaiban akan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya?

Judul:

For Your Return

Pemeran:

Song Minho, Kim Jinwoo

WINNER

Genre:

Fantasi, Persahabatan

Rate:

Semua Umur

Penulis:

Hyun Jisoo

Bagian 1:

PROLOG

Song Minho melangkah gamang di keramaian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tapi di tempat itu, tidak ada satu orang pun yang memperdulikan keberadaannya. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang dikenalnya. Dia berada di tempat yang sangat asing baginya.

Minho terus saja berjalan meski pun dia tidak tahu dia berada dimana dan hendak kemana atau apa apa yang harus dia lakukan di sana. Hatinya terasa hampa seakan dia hanyalah sebuah tubuh tanpa jiwa. Padahal sewajarnya seseorang akan merasa kebingungan ataupun ketakutan pada situasi seperti yang dialaminya saat ini, tapi dia tidak bisa merasakan apa pun. Dia hanya melangkah kemana pun langkah kaki membawanya pergi.

Tiba-tiba semua orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar Minho menghilang satu persatu seperti sebuah sihir. Tapi dia tetap tak merasakan apa pun. Saat keadaan sekitar pun menjadi sepi, matanya terfokus pada dua orang pria muda yang berada di depannya. Mereka terlihat sedang beradu mulut. Dia tidak dapat mengenali dengan jelas siapa dua orang itu. Yang jelas salah satu dari pria tersebut memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap sedangkan seorang lagi lebih pendek dengan tubuh kecil. Dua sosok yang tampak tidak asing baginya.

Minho melihat pria tinggi itu marah dan mencengkeram kerah baju pria yang lebih pendek sambil meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya. Dia tidak bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Entah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Apa dia sudah tuli sekarang? Baginya bisa semua ini seperti adegan film yang di pasang dalam mode mute sehingga tidak ada suara yang terdengar?

Minho masih berdiri mematung. Dia terdiam dan tetap memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan dua orang tadi seakan matanya memang harus tertuju ke sana. Sesuatu yang sepertinya mau tidak mau harus dia lihat. Sebuah situasi yang rasanya tidak asing lagi baginya. Tapi apa?

Minho melihat pria yang lebih pendek tadi ketakutan saat pria tinggi itu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang mengepal hendak melayangkan tinju. Mata pria yang lebih pendek itu terpejam dan wajahnya dia palingkan ke kanan seolah dia bersiap untuk menerima pukulan itu. Tetapi kepalan tangan pria tinggi itu terhenti di udara. Minho merasakan keraguan di hati pria tinggi itu. Sejenak kemudian pria yang lebih pendek membuka mata dan menatap pria tinggi itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Tak berapa lama, Minho melihat pria tinggi itu melepas cengkeraman tangannya dengan kasar hingga membuat pria yang dicengkeram kerahnya itu jatuh terduduk. Pria tinggi itu kemudian melangkah ke arah jalan dengan tergesa-gesa sehingga tidak sempat melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan meraih lengannya dan mendorongnya ke tepi. Tangan itu milik pria yang tadi dia cengkeram kerahnya.

Pria yang lebih pendek itu masih berada di tengah jalan saat tiba-tiba matanya disilaukan oleh lampu mobil yang menuju ke arahnya. Celakanya mobil itu sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Mata pria itu terpejam seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

Hati Minho tergerak sehingga tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah pelan ke arah dua orang itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia mendapatkan emosinya yang tadi menghilang entah kemana. Dengan kekuatan yang setengah mati dikumpulkannya, dia berteriak tepat pada saat mobil menghantam tubuh pria yang sedang berada di tengah jalan.

"TIDAKKKK!"

Minho membuka matanya. Napasnya cepat dan tak beraturan. Peluh membanjiri seluruh wajahnya. Dilihatnya langit-langit kamar yang biasa dia lihat setiap harinya. Dirabanya kasur tipis hangat yang dia tiduri setiap malamnya. Dia bernapas lega saat menyadari semua hanya mimpi.

Minho mengambil posisi duduk dan menyeka peluhnya. Hatinya terasa sakit dan kepalanya pening. Sejak hari itu, dia selalu memimpikan hal yang sama dan berulang-ulang setiap harinya. Mimpi yang membuatnya selalu merasa kelelahkan di pagi hari. Tidurnya semalaman seolah tidak ada artinya. Mimpi yang menyesakkan dada hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Mimpi yang telah mengeringkan seluruh air matanya sehingga dia tak sanggup menangis lagi.

Tangan Minho meraba-raba untuk mencari smartphone di sampingnya. Setelah menemukannya, dia melihat angka yang menunjukkan pukul 07.00 am di layar smartphonenya. Dia memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Dengan berat hati dia beranjak untuk bersiap memulai rutinitas yang harus dijalaninya. Rutinitasnya yang tanpa gairah. Kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya membuatnya kehilangan seluruh kebahagiaannya.

-oOo-

For Your Return

-oOo-

Cerita ini adalah milik saya. Mohon tinggalkan review sebagai bentuk apresiasi. Terimakasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


End file.
